Dota 2: Enigma's Battle
by Pwnstaar
Summary: A final battle begins between the Radiant and the Dire, and Darchrow, the Enigma, is the Radiant Commander.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is Pwnstaar here. This is my first ever fanfic, so please read and enjoy.**

_"Enigma, elemental to elemental."_ - Ancient Apparition.

_"I expected more from a Fundamental."_ - Bristleback.

* * *

He didn't want any of this. He didn't need any of this. But it was just inevitable.

Darchrow stared curtly at the structure of a pile of radiant blocks with pink-leaved trees that was constructed into which a pillar of brilliant blue light shone upward into the night sky. Many of the Radiant creeps marveled at the sight of the "ancient" and worshipped it like a God or supernatural being, but to Darchrow, the Enigma, it was nothing more than a clever disguise to ruse mortals, gain followers, and destroy it's opponent. There was a reason why it, and the other ancient, were trapped on the Mad Moon.

Darchrow's thoughts then wandered towards his brothers Io, Nessaj, and Ezalor. He suspected that Ezalor's and Nessaj's conflict released the ancients, but he couldn't be certain. For years Darchrow tried to track down the three, but to no avail. Now he just hung up in disappointment in shame as he looked up at the brilliant night sky.

Something tugged his right hand, interrupting his thoughts and Darchrow looked slightly down at a Radiant soldier that carried a light blade. "Sir...uh..." the soldier seemed to be at a loss of words.

"Enigma." Darchrow glared at the soldier for interrupting. "Quickly now."

"There's someone who wants to see you. He's uh, right here." The soldier gestured towards a nearby tower and from behind it came a being completely made of ice, with a horribly constructed body, scrawny arms with three fingers on each hand, and a skull-like head. To a typical human, the being would be an ice-like abomination; something to run away from really fast. But Darchrow knew this being, he ran into the ice elemental many times before which wanted to bring eternal ice age to all. The elemental thinks that he's clever and all-knowing, but Darchrow just found him annoying.

"You again, Kaldr?" Darchrow's pink eyes brightened with intensity as he glared this time into the ice elemental.

"So you're here as well," Kaldr, "funny thing we run into each other again, as rivals. You're fighting also for the Radiant?"

That drew Darchrow back to his original thoughts. Why is Darchrow fighting for the Radiant, even though he knew the Radiant ancient is roughly half the source of the conflict in the universe? He heard stories before where the ancients were so powerful their influence can be exerted onto beings to brainwash them, but he didn't think that that influence could affect powerful gods and fundamentals like himself as well. He rubbed his chin, or lack thereof, in frustration.

"I know what you're thinking, and I told you your arrogance will get the better of you, but you never listen." Kaldr laughed mockingly as ice radiated around him. He turned his back to Darchrow. "We're all brainwashed fools around here. But once this war is over, we can do whatever we want. Well, that is assuming we win the war, or else we will be destroyed." Kaldr turned around and stared darkly at Darchrow. "You better not mess up."

"That's bold words coming from you, Kaldr," Darchrow responded quickly. "You've been in the cold for too long."

"Ice ages aren't so bad," Kaldr countered, "being a destroyer is fun at times."

"That makes two of us," Darchrow ended. Kaldr tilted his head, then nodded. "Now enough small-talk. I've heard rumors of three more of us joining us in battle. But I need confirmations. And I need them now."

Kaldr shook his head. "I recruited the best I could find. But I don't think you'd like them. And I don't think they'd agree with our purposes for winning this war. Or each other's purposes, for that matter-"

"No matter," Darchrow interrupted, "I just need strong fighters. It doesn't matter that-"

"Look, I warn you that without proper relationships, our fighters will not work well together." Kaldr's voice was colder and more harsh with each word he spoke.

"I hear you," Darchrow said rudely as he held up his hands, as a cue for Kaldr to shut up, "and I know what you're saying. But I can probably take on any opposition. By the way, do any of them claim themselves to be fundamentals?"

"No," Kaldr replied.

"Hm. Well no matter. What can the Dire do against two powerful supernatural beings like us?"

"You don't know what your talking about and we've not met the enemy Darchrow, so keep quiet." Darchrow flinched. He hated it when others called him that. It sounded too personal to him, he only found it acceptable when the other fundamentals called him that because they were like family. But certainly not others, and certainly not annoying, argumentative ice elementals named Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition.

"It's Enigma." But Darchrow couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kaldr sighed. "It's getting late. I should be preparing for battle tomorrow. I'm gonna ask around, find out how the soldiers are gonna battle tomorrow. Take it easy, Darchrow." Darchrow gazed as the ice elemental floated away. Perhaps Kaldr should be right, maybe he should be careful. After all, the enemy (besides the Dire ancient) is relatively unknown.

Speaking of which, why is Darchrow fighting for the Radiant? He couldn't even figure out the answer to that question, and it bothered and tormented him all throughout the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Enigma, your little ones aren't half as precious as mine." - Broodmother.

"I expected more from a Fundamental." - Earth Spirit.

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly over the horizon. It was about 62F degrees outside and around 6 am. The soldiers awoke from their barracks an hour earlier to get dressed and eat a light breakfast, and now they're up in arms, ready for their final assault towards the Dire ancient.

Darchrow looked at three "heroes" from a distance. The first one is a paladin, dressed in white and red ceremonial armor and equipped with a golden hammer. He sported blonde-brown hair, baby blue eyes, and he had a symbol of a cross with a circle on top on his cape and his necklace. The symbol represented the Omniscience, a god who has supposedly created the universe, but Darchrow found it silly.

The second is a demon that came straight out of the Abysm. He had a canine-skull-like head _(a.u. this may change in the next SF model update)_, spikes protruding out his shoulders and his back side, and a red belly that made a whorl pattern. He was all black, with evil red eyes.

The third is a ghoul-like oglodi with blooded mouth and mangled, ruined teeth. He could never seem to close his mouth and he was sickly thin to the point where his rips were showing. Unlike most oglodi whose skin is red, this one is more of a tannish-orange color. He wore shackles, signifying that he was a prisoner that broke out recently. He crawled on all fours like a human infant.

All three of them were talking. Darchrow couldn't hear what they were talking about. Meanwhile, he felt a cold presence once again, one familiar to him. Darchrow turned around immedately and stared coldly at Kaldr, the Apparition. "You fucking idiot, Kaldr. You call these 'warriors'? There nothing but a ragtag bunch of misfits."

"Their combat capabilities best compliment ours best," Kaldr countered, his arms crossed and folded as he raised his chin high.

"Combat? I doubt any of them seen _real_ combat. They look like a bunch of weaklings," Darchrow furrowed his brow, or once again lack thereof, in frustration.

"Let's be rational about this-"

"Leave it to me."

Kaldr tried to seize Darchrow's left arm, but Darchrow floated away too fast. He approached the other three, where the nasty-looking oglodi and the paladin have seemingly been arguing about something just now, but they fell to a silence as they turned to Darchrow. Darchrow neither heard nor cared about what they were discussing; their petty matters did not matter to him. "I am the Enigma. And the ice-like being next to me..." he pointed to his left "is Kaldr, the Ancient Apparition. None of you look like much, but don't worry. I think I can make a hero out of you three. Don't worry about introductions: I can look at you and already tell who you are." Darchrow floated to the oglodi first. "Na'ix, the Lifestealer. There's a face no one could love." He floated to the demon. "Nevermore, the Shadow Fiend. Your souls grant you power, but not enough." He then floated to the paladin. "Purist Thunderwrath. Gravity favors he who swings the hammer, Omniknight."

"How do you know us?" Na'ix asked.

"I am the fundamental of gravity. I see all," Darchrow replied.

"What happened to Ezalor?" Purist asked. "Why isn't he here? And where's Lina, Rylai, Lanaya, Gondar, Sven-"

"Do not speak of those traitors!" Darchrow shouted fiercely at Purist. "They care nothing about the Radiant or its well beiing. They only care about themselves, which is how they were seduced so easy to the Dire side."

"Don't worry, kiddo," Kaldr laughed with a sardonic, sarcastic tone, "you'll fit right in with us, buddy. We'll all be family by the time this war's over."

"Why are you guys serving the Radiant now?" Purist asked. "A man-eating ghoul, a soul-stealing demon, an ice-killer, and a literal enigma, I don't think that's what the Radiant represents."

"It doesn't matter what we are," Darchrow countered. "Anyone can be a hero, even the most unexpected of beings."

Kaldr noticed that Nevermore hasn't said a word at all. "The demon...he doesn't talk much does he?" Everyone just shook their heads.

A radiant soldier came to the conversing five. He tugged on Darchrow's left arm and exhaled. "Sir, the army is ready to move out. Battle is starting in exactly 75 seconds."

Darchrow closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. "Then we must make haste. Our first objective is to secure our forest. We have resources that I'll need from there. After that's done, Omniknight," Darchrow looked at Purist, "you are going to the leftmost lane. You're going to be on your lonesome. Don't do anything stupid, don't die."

"Yes sir," Purist replied.

"Shadow Fiend," Darchrow turned to Nevermore, "you're going to the middle lane. You too will be by yourself. Lifestealer and Ancient Apparirion," Darchrow now turned to the other two, "You're going to the rightmost lane. Lifestealer, you must become as powerful as can be. Focus on getting the money to buy as many artifacts as you can and take down the enemies. Ancient Apparition will be focusing on zone control. As for me, I will be in the forests. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. Just one more thing, when we die, we don't stay dead. The Radiant ancient has blessed us so."

Kaldr held a purple bottle. It was the Smoke of Deceit, which when opened, envelops everyone nearby in a smoke allowing them to move invisibly in a fog. "Get ready." Kaldr opened the bottle and all five of the heroes faded out of sight. They then marched towards their own jungle.

* * *

**Hey guys, I apologize for being so late, I was busy due to school and stuff. So yeah, that's the team. I wanted to make it so that there's different heroes on the radiant side because most of the other fanfics always use the same heroes all the time and on the same sides as well. Anyways, I already planned who Enigma will be up against.**

**Also, I know these chapters have been really short. I plan to make them longer.**


End file.
